Headliners are vehicle panels that are coupled to a support structure or roof of a vehicle. Headliners may include one or more peripheral edges that are visible to an occupant within the vehicle. In certain applications, it may be desirable to provide one or more of these edges with a finished appearance so as to improve the aesthetics within the vehicle for the vehicle occupant. It may also be desirable to integrate interior vehicle components such as speakers into the peripheral edge of the headliner. As sunroofs increase in size (e.g., panoramic sunroofs, etc.), there is less and less headliner material surrounding them, which may lead to a decrease in space to attach the speakers. In certain vehicles, the support structure or roof may have a curved, non-planar shape, or non-uniform shape. Such speaker brackets are generally manufactured separately and are uniquely designed to mount to the each of the speaker brackets to different locations of the vehicle roof panel.
Integrating one or more speaker brackets within or near a peripheral edge of the headliner may decrease the space required to mount the speaker brackets. Moreover, the integration of the speaker bracket within the headliner may allow the same speaker brackets to be mounted to a non-planar or non-uniform portion of the vehicle roof panel.